Fishing floats have long been used to maintain fishing line at a preselected depth and for signaling a pull on the line, as in when a fish strikes the bait or lure affixed to the line. Heretofore, however, difficulty has been encountered in devising floats which are quick and easy to secure on the fishing line, and also hold the float secure enough to maintain the preselected position of the float on the line during casting. In this regard, many of the conventional floats which include means which adequately secure the float to the line leave kinks in the line or otherwise damage the line. Moreover, most conventional floats cannot be seen in the dark, and thus, do not serve to signal a pull on the line when fishing at night. Certain known fishing floats are disclosed in U.S. Letters Pat. Nos. 3,875,695; 4,501,564; 4,693,030; and 4,748,761.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fishing float which can be quickly and easily secured on a fishing line, yet does not damage such fishing line.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fishing float which will maintain a preselected position on fishing line during casting.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a fishing float which glows in the dark in order to facilitate fishing at night.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a fishing float which is inexpensive to manufacture and which is durable.